Everything Changes
by TheDevilsDaughter267
Summary: Mia Sanderson was your average human teenager, that is, before she met him. After finding out that everything she thought she knew about herself was false, she went with the Doctor. Join Mia in her travels with the Doctor. No pairings TO BE COMPLETELY REWRITTEN
1. Meeting Him

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Doctor Who, but it's my brithday soon, so hey who knows.**

**A/N: This story is dedicated to my best friend. It's a thank you for being the best friend a girl could have. **

* * *

><p>"Can you tell me my future?"<p>

The plump middle aged woman looked down at the 16 year old girl with piercing eyes. Mia smiled up at her, her ice blue eyes meeting the woman's gaze.

"Of course, take a seat," she smiled, pointing at the seat opposite her. They were at a cafe on the outskirts of London. The woman sat down and held out her hand. Mia gently took it in her own and closed her eyes.

"You have romance in your future," she said quietly

"Let me guess," the woman said skeptically. "He will be tall, dark and handsome."

"Nope. He will be small, blonde and handsome," Mia grinned. "Oh, and you're going to be promoted soon."

The woman thanked her and dropped some money in the small cup that was on the table. Mia sighed. Over the next couple of hours several more people dropped by to get their future told. After her most recent customer had left, Mia sighed and ran a hand through her black hair. Her silver highlights shone through the black mass. She slumped forward on the table, resting her head. Her eyes closed, while her hand wrapped around the money cup protectively.

"I hear that you can tell people their future," a northern voice said from above. Mia looked up and saw a man standing infront of her. He had short dark brown hair, piercing grey eyes and rather large ears.

"Yep, that's me, the future teller," she said tiredly. The strange man sat down.

"Care to tell me mine?" he grinned, holding out his hand. Mia took it and closed her eyes.

'_Pain...Suffering...Death...Time Lord...Doctor,' _she heard. Images flashed through her mind. With a gasp, Mia dropped his hand. She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"What are you?" she whispered. "Your mind, it's so different."

The man frowned at her. "You shouldn't be able to notice that." He took out a weird stick thing from his leather jacket. He pushed down a button and it made a noise.

"What is that?" Mia asked, looking around.

"That's interesting," he said, looking at the object in his hand. The man then got up and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Mia yelled after him. She picked up the cup with the money and ran after him. She caught up with him as he turned the street corner.

"Who are you?" she asked him, looking up at him.

"Someone like you," he replied. "Ah, here it is." He walked up to a wooden police box. He got out a key, unlocked it and walked in. Mia stared at the box in confusion. Suddenly, the man poked his head out, making her jump.

"What are you waiting for?" He disappeared again.

Mia cautiously opened the door and entered. Inside was a massive room with a strange consol in the middle.

"What the?" Mia breathed, walking forward. She turned to face the man. "Who are you?"

'_My name is the Doctor,'_ she heard, not realising that he didn't say it out loud.

"Your name is 'the Doctor'?" she asked skeptically. "What kind of name is that?"

The Doctor grinned at her. "I didn't say that," he said.

"But," Mia interrupted, looking completely confused.

"I thought it," he continued.

Mia froze. "Th-thought it," she stuttered, holding the cup to her tightly.

"Yep," the Doctor confirmed, walking forward. "So the question is: how did you hear it?"

"Well I don't know," Mia protested.

"Both scans that I have done have come up with something impossible," the Doctor said, now standing right infront of her. "They are saying that you are something that doesn't exist anymore."

"What did they say I was?" Mia asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

The Doctor looked at her, completely serious, "They said that you are a Psyke."

"What's a Psyke?" Mia asked.

"A dead race," the Doctor sighed. "One destroyed by war, illness and greed. They are mind readers. It's where humans get their psychics from." He looked at Mia. His eyes studying her face closely. "What do you remember from your childhood?"

Mia was shocked at the sudden question but answered anyway. "Not much, before the age of 4 it is all a blur. Why do you ask?"

"The Psyke were destroyed 12 years ago in Earth time," the Doctor replied. "And not every Psyke was accounted for." He paused for a moment before grinning again. "But anyway, you never said what you thought."

"Thought of what?" Mia asked, confused by the sudden change of topic.

"Of the TARDIS," the Doctor replied. "Stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"It's, it's, it's bigger on the inside," Mia replied, once again looking around. "Why am I here?"

"You are here because there is a 99.9% chance of you being a Psyke. And that 99.9% chance means that you are my responsibility as decreed by their high council before they were wiped out, unless you are human, of course," the Doctor replied, looking at a screen on the consol.

"So, to sum it up, I'm staying with you," Mia said.

"Yep," was the reply.

"Do I get a choice?" Mia asked.

"Nope." Mia sighed and the Doctor looked up. "So, Miss Mia, do you want to travel through time and space with me and find out your true heritage?"

Mia thought for a moment, she thought about her life, having to go back to telling people their petty future and having to go back to the youth hostel. She grinned. "Count me in." The Doctor grinned back and turned to the consol.

"Got anyone to say goodbye to?" he asked.

"Nah, just some stuff to pick up," Mia replied. "431 Madam street." The TARDIS made a whirring noise and starting rocking violently. Mia let out a shriek and fell to the ground. A couple of minutes later, the shaking stopped. She looked up to see a hand. She grabbed it and the Doctor pulled her up.

"Guess I should have warned you about that," he said sheepishly, rubbing his head. They walked out to see an ordinary looking building infront of them. Mia turned to face the Doctor.

"Wait here," she said before running inside. She ran up to her room and pulled out her bag from under the bed. She looked around the room and saw a pad and a pen.

'I've gone to have a better life. Don't look for me. Just pretend that I never existed. Thanks for nothing. Mia Christine Sanderson.' She threw down the pen and ran out of the house before anyone could stop her. She skidded to a stop infront of the Doctor.

"All ready?" he asked. Mia grinned and nodded. They entered the TARDIS.

"Doctor, you never told what it is that you are," Mia said, putting down her bag and sitting down on the seat. The Doctor sighed and turned to face Mia.

"I'm a Time Lord," he replied. "The last of them. Like the Psyke, they were destroyed by war. I can never see them again." Mia got up and put a hand on his arm.

"I'm guessing that if anyone could know what you're going through, it will be me," she said softly. "But you won't be alone again. I will never leave you, whether I am a Psyke or not." The Doctor smiled down at her gratefully before looking at the consol.

"You wouldnt mind it if I had other companions would you?" he asked suddenly. Mia thought for a moment.

"Nope, it might actually be quite nice," she said. "Besides, if I'm gonna be stuck with you, I might as well have other company." Mia grinned. The TARDIS started rocking violently again.

"So, where are going?" she asked, holding onto the railing around the side.

"Before I saw you, I was tracking down a Nestene Consciousness. There's a store in London that that I can use to find the signal that is being used to control the plastic," the Doctor replied.

"So we're going there?" she asked.

"Yep," he replied. "Oh, and you might want this." He threw a key at her. Mia caught it and looked at it, before turning her gaze upon the Doctor. "It's a key, for the TARDIS."

Mia grinned. "Thank you."

The Doctor gestured to the corridor. "Go put your bag down there, I will find you a room later." Mia nodded and slowly made her way to the corridor. She threw her bag in it and turned around. The TARDIS came to a sudden stop, almost sending Mia to the floor again. The Doctor turned to face her.

"Right, you can come with me on one condition," he said.

"What's the condition?" Mia asked warily.

"You do as I say without question and you stay with me," he replied.

"Ok," Mia agreed. Together, they ran out of the door.

**A/N: Hey guys, let me know what you think. The next chapter should be up soon. I'm not too good at beginnings so it will hopefully get better as it goes along. Can't wait for the reviews. **

**Jenni**


	2. Rose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything recognisable in this fanfic. sigh.**

**A/N: I decided to put the second half of Rose in this chapter. It made more sense to me. Sorry for any confusion. R & R.**

They snuck into the basement of the building.

"So what are we looking for?" Mia whispered.

"We want a part of one of those dummies and then I will destroy the satellite on the roof," the Doctor explained. Mia looked at him.

"Nothing difficult then," Mia whispered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"You got me, very funny," they heard someone calling from the other room. They looked and saw a young blonde being cornered by moving shop window dummies.

"They're moving," Mia exclaimed. She didn't notice the Doctor move forward until she saw him next to the girl. She saw he grab her hand.

"Run."

The woman and the Doctor ran towards Mia and the Doctor grabbed her arm and pulled her with them. The dummies chased them and the trio quickly ran into the lift. As the doors close, one of the dummies stuck its arm through, trying to grab the Doctor's throat. He grabbed it and, after a bit of tugging, pulled it off.

"You pulled his arm off!" the girl exclaimed.

"Yep!" the Doctor grinned.

"More like its arm off, not his arm off," Mia pointed out thoughtfully.

The Doctor threw the arm at the girl. "Plastic."

"Very clever, nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?" the girl asked.

"Why the hell would they be students?" Mia asked.

"Well, you're a student," the girl shot back. "You tell me."

"No I'm not," Mia exclaimed, pretending to be offended. She grinned. "I'm a Psyke." She paused. "Not that I have any idea what that is."

"As the kid just tried ask, why would they be students?" the Doctor interrupted, ignoring Mia's protest.

"I don't know..." she trailed off, unable to think of a reasonable.

"Well, you did say students, so why did you say it?" Mia asked.

"'Cause to get that many people dressed up and being silly... they gotta be students," the girl replied.

"Hey, unfair stereotype!" Mia exclaimed while the Doctor grinned.

'_He likes her,' _Mia thought to herself, unaware that she was projecting.

'_Yep, she's good,'_ the Doctor replied. Mia looked at him, eyes wide.

He flashed a grin at her before saying to the girl, "That makes sense! Well done."

"Hey, that's another unfair stereotype!" Mia groused quietly.

"Thanks," the girl said uncertainly.

"They're not students," the Doctor confirmed.

"Told ya," Mia smirked smugly. The Doctor rolled his eyes and swatted her arm.

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police," the girl stated confidently.

"Who's Wilson?" Mia asked.

"Chief Electrician," the girl replied.

"Wilson's dead," the Doctor told the girls.

'_How do you know that?' _Mia thought, trying to project her thoughts and ask him.

'_It's obvious, there is no way that he could still be alive,'_ he replied, having heard her attempt to talk to him telepathically. _'And I saw the body.'_ The lift came to a stop and they stepped out.

"That's just not funny, that's sick!" the girl exclaimed, sounding shocked and horrified.

"Hold on!" the Doctor warned the girls, pushing them to the side. "Mind you eyes." Mia closed her eyes as the Doctor pointed his stick thing at the button, causing it to spark.

'_Sonic screwdriver,'_ Mia heard.

'_Huh?'_

'_It's called a sonic screwdriver,' _the Doctor told her.

"I've had enough of this now!" the girl exclaimed, interrupting their conversation. The Doctor walked off, pulling Mia with him. The girl quickly followed.

"Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there?" she demanded. "I said, who are they?"

"They're made of plastic," the Doctor answered, not turning. "Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device on the roof. Which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." He held up a beeping device.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Mia asked in astonishment.

"Pockets," he answered her before talking to the girl. "So, I'm going to go up there and low them up, and I might well die in the process. But don't worry about me, no. Go home, go on! Go and have your lovely beans on toast." He opened the fire exit door and ushered the blonde through it.

"Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed," he warned her before shutting the door.

"She's not going to go, y'know," Mia told him. The Doctor sighed and opened the door again.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way, what's your name?" he asked.

"Rose," she answered cautiously.

"Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life," he grinned, holding up the device. The door shut again and the Doctor turned to face Mia.

"Now what am I going to do with you?"

"Let me go with you?" Mia asked hopefully.

"No, it's too dangerous," he replied immediately.

"I ain't leaving," Mia stated stubbornly.

"Go and wait in the TARDIS, I'll be there soon," he ordered her.

"No," Mia shot back.

"Why not?" the Doctor asked, exasperated.

"'Might well die in the process'," Mia quoted.

"That won't happen," he assured her. "Now go." Mia then found herself standing outside.

"Git!" she muttered angrily, kicking the door. "Ow!" She limped away, muttering to herself. She saw Rose running across the road, still carrying the arm. Mia followed her across the road. As she reached the other side, the shop behind her blew up.

"You better still be bloody alive!" Mia shouted before walking to the TARDIS.

Mia unlocked the door and walked in, heading towards the jump seat. She sat down and eased her trainer on her right foot off. She then rolled up her jeans. She studied her rapidly bruising toes and didn't notice the Doctor walking in.

"You shouldn't have kicked that door," he said suddenly, standing right in front of her. Mia shrieked and looked up. She glared at him, trying to catch her breath.

"Let me have a look," he said firmly. Mia gently held out her foot and the Doctor gently grasped it. After a quick examination, and a few hisses of pain from Mia, the Doctor declared that nothing was broken, it was just a bit bruised. Mia pulled her foot back and slide her foot back into her trainer, wincing as she did so.

"Right, what happened to that arm?" the Doctor asked, moving around the consol.

"Rose took it," Mia told him, leaning back.

"Let's go get that arm," he grinned. Mia took a firm hold on the seat as the TARDIS shook.

When they landed, the Doctor ran to the doors and left. Mia slowly stood up and followed, favouring her foot. As she exited the TARDIS, she looked around and saw the Doctor swiftly walking away.

"Oi, wait up!" she yelled. "Injured person here!" The Doctor stopped and waited for here.

"It's daytime," she remarked as she caught up to him.

"We travelled in time," the Doctor said casually.

"Awesome!" Mia grinned, holding grabbing onto his arm.

"You always this chummy with people you only just met?" he asked her.

"No, but there's something about you that makes me trust you," Mia replied. "But, for the life of me, I can't work out what."

"It's your Psyke instincts," the Doctor told her. "Time Lords and the Psyke have always been allies."

"So I trust you because my people trusted your people," Mia confirmed. "Oooh, what else can I discover?"

"The knowledge of your people is buried deep in your mind, releasing it all in one go will kill you. Your brain will burn out. I can help you release it safely, a part at a time," the Doctor said quietly. "If you want me to, that is." Mia thought for a moment.

"That would be good," she replied softly, smiling up at him.

"Fantastic!" he grinned. "Ah, this is where it is." They stopped walking outside a flat. Mia looked around, only just realising that they were in an appartment building. The Doctor turned on his sonic screwdriver and it signaled that the arm was in the flat in front of them. The Doctor crouched down examined the cat flap. Suddenly, it moved. Then, a bit more slowly, it opened fully and the Doctor shot up. The door opened and Rose stood there.

"What're you doing here?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, she obviously lives here, duh," Mia replied.

"She's right, I do live here," Rose confirmed.

"Well, what do you do that for?" the Doctor spluttered.

"Because I do!" Rose shot back. "And I'm only at home because someone blew up my job."

"I'm totally innocent," Mia grinned, holding up her hands. The Doctor lifted the sonic screwdriver and scanned Rose.

"Must've got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" he asked, knocking on Rose's forehead.

"Course she's not, idiot," Mia told him, knocking his hand away.

"She's right, bonehead. Bye, then!" The pair turned to leave but Rose pulled the Doctor back, who pulled Mia back.

"You two, inside. Right now." She shut the door. Mia heard someone call from one of the bedrooms, but ignored it. Instead, she followed the hall into the living room.

"Make yourself comfortable," Rose smiled at her as she entered. The Doctor came in a few minutes later.

"Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?" she asked.

"Might as well, thanks! Just milk," the Doctor answered.

"Nothing for me," Mia smiled. Rose smiled back and went into the kitchen.

"We should go to the police," Rose called. "Seriously. All three of us."

Mia watched with amusement as the Doctor ignored Rose and went through her stuff.

A gossip magazine. "That's won't last, he's gay and she's and alien."

A book. "Sad ending."

'_Bloody hell. You read quick,' _Mia thought to him, grinning when he rolled his eyes.

He then picked up an envelope.

"Rose Tyler," he read. He then caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. "Ahh, could've been worse! Look at me' ears." He prodded his rather large ears, causing Mia to burst out laughing- both out loud and in her mind.

'_Mia, shut up,'_ he said to her. After watching his failed attempt at shuffling the cards, she started laughing even harder.

"Can't breathe," she gasped out. The Doctor sighed and walked over. He hit her back, allowing her to breathe again.

"Calm down," he told her. They then heard scuffling behind the sofa.

"What's that?" Mia asked. "Oi, Rose," she called. "You got a cat?"

"No," Rose answered. The Doctor leaned over the sofa and the arm came flying out and grabbed his neck. Mia watched as he struggled with it. Rose walked in with the drinks.

"We did have, but there's these strays, they come in off the estate," she said, putting the down the drinks. "I told Mickey to chuck that out," she remarked after seeing the Doctor struggling.

"Honestly, give a man a plastic hand," she sighed.

"I know what you mean there," Mia said thoughtfully.

"I don't even know your names, Mia and Doctor... what was it?" Rose asked. At that moment, the Doctor managed to fling off the hand. Unfortunately, it decided to attach itself to Rose's face instead. She screamed and Mia and the Doctor immediately tried to pull it off. They fall onto the coffee table and break it.

"It's gonna kill her," Mia shouted at the Doctor. He managed to yank it off and disabled the hand with the sonic screwdriver.

"It's alright, I've stopped it," he assured the girls. "There you go, you see?" He threw the arm at them. "'Armless."

"Ya reckon?" Mia asked, hitting him on the arm with it.

"Ow!"

He then pulled Mia to her feet and they left. The ran down the stairs, with Rose following.

"Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off," she called after them.

"Yes we can," the Doctor called back. "Here we are, swanning off. See ya!"

"That arm was moving, it tried to kill me!" Rose shouted.

"Congratulations, you're not blind," Mia smirked.

"You can't just walk away, that's not fair! You've got to tell me what's going on," Rose said, still following.

"No I don't," the Doctor shot back. The reached the bottom of the stairs and walked through the door.

'_Why didn't I notice this when we walked up there?'_ Mia asked.

'_Because you were busy thinking about your people,'_ the Doctor replied.

"Alright then," Rose said.

"Bloody hell,, she still here," Mia groaned.

"I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choic. Tell me, or I'll start talking," Rose continued.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" the Doctor asked skeptically, shaking his head at Mia thoughts.

"Sort of," Rose admitted.

"Doesn't work," the Doctor smirked.

"Who are you?" Rose asked again.

"I told you! The Doctor," the Doctor replied indignantly.

"Yeah, but Doctor what?" Rose asked.

"Just the Doctor," he replied.

"The Doctor," Rose repeated slowly.

"Hello!" he grinned.

"God save me," Mia groaned. She quickly walked forward, attempting to escape the conversation. She started humming one of the old Take That songs to herself, but was rudely interrupted when Rose exclaimed, "It tried to kill me!" Mia turned her attention back to the conversation.

"It was after me, not you!" the Doctor shot back. "Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in. Almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down... the only reason it fixed on you is that you met me."

"So, what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you," Rose said slowly.

"Sort of, yeah," he grinned.

"You're full of it!" Rose grinned back.

"Sort of, yeah," he repeated.

"But all this plastic stuff- who else knows about it?" Rose questioned.

"No one," Mia answered.

"What, you two are on your own?" Rose asked quietly.

"Well, who else is there? I only met Mia yesterday and I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly! When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on!" he replied.

Rose took the arm off of him, "Ok, start from the beginning." The Doctor looked at her before shrugging. He explained everything to the girls.

"If you're gonna go with this living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do... how do you kill it?" Rose asked.

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm," the Doctor explained. "I cut off the signal, dead."

"And it becomes 'armless," Mia giggled.

"So that's radio control?" Rose interrupted.

"Thought control," the Doctor corrected. Mia looked at the arm thoughtfully. "And no, you can't control it either." Mia pouted and looked over at Rose.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently, reaching round and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, so who's controlling it, then?" Rose asked, smiling at Mia.

"Long story," the Doctor replied vaguely.

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies... what's that about?" Rose questioned. "Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" The trio burst out laughing.

"No," the Doctor replied, patting Mia on the back.

"I know," Rose smiled.

"It's not a price war," the Doctor said, causing them to laugh again. He suddenly turned serious. "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you."

"Do you believe us?" Mia asked.

"No," Rose replied.

"But you're still listening," Mia pointed out. Rose stopped and the Doctor and Mia carried on.

"Really though Doctor," she said. "Tell me- who are you?" The pair stopped.

'_Talk to her,'_ Mia said. _'I'll go ahead.'_ The Doctor nodded and Mia carried on walking as he turned to face Rose. She watched as he talked to Rose. She could hear everything that he said through his mind. Mia closed her eyes and leaned against the TARDIS, enjoying the sun on her face.

"Come on, let's trace that signal," the Doctor said. Mia opened her eyes and moved out of the way, allowing the Doctor to open the TARDIS.

'_Hello child.'_

The voice echoed throughout Mia's mind as she lost consciousness.

When Mia woke up, she was laying down on floor of the TARDIS. She tried to sit up but the pounding in her head prevented her from doing so.

"Oh my head," she groaned, holding her head in her hands.

"Careful."

Mia looked to up to see the Doctor standing over her. He reached down and pulled her up, supporting her when she stumbled.

"You used up too much of your psychic energy," he said.

"I couldn't help it," Mia protested quietly. "And what the hell is psychic energy?"

"It's the energy that the Psyke live on," the Doctor explained. "And you need to learn how to shield your mind."

"How do I do that?" she asked, her curiosity overtaking her headache.

"Think of something strong and indestructible, then imagine it surrounding your mind, sealing it in," the Doctor explained. Mia closed her eyes and the image of a metal wall appeared in her head. she thought harder and three more appeared. With a slam, they joined together to form a box, her mind in the middle.

"You did it," the Doctor praised proudly. Mia opened her eyes and saw him grinning. "And it's still there."

"So the shield is there until I decide otherwise?" she asked. The Doctor nodded and turned to the consol. He started searching for another signal.

"I heard a voice, before I, uh," Mia started.

"It was the TARDIS," he interrupted. "She was forming a link with you."

"Why?" she questioned.

"No idea. She won't tell me," the Doctor groused. There was a thud as the TARDIS landed.

"We moved, but we didn't shake about and nearly die," Mia spluttered.

"She decided to give us a gentler journey, for once," the Doctor replied, running to the doors. He paused and turned to face Mia.

"Stay here," he ordered Mia. "Don't move and rest your head." Mia grumbled but sat down on the jump seat. The Doctor grinned and ran out.

"Y'know, I think this is the first break I've had since I met the Doctor," Mia said out loud. The TARDIS hummed in agreement.

"Oh my head," she moaned. "Couldn't he have told me to be careful before I burned myself out?" She paused. "Bloody Time Lord." Mia leaned back against the seat, closing her eyes and massaged her temple, trying to relieve her headache.

"Don't move," Mia grumbled. "I'll give him 'don't move'." She slowly got up and hobbled to the corridor where she had put her bag.

"I hate my head," she whined before kneeling down by her bag and pulling out a box of Paracetamol.

"Thank God that Brooke has an unlimited supply of this stuff," she sighed, popping a couple. Slowly but surely, her headache began to ease off. Mia grinned and stood up.

"All better."

She walked back out into the main room and headed to the screen.

"This is bloody unhelpful," she muttered. "Oh God, I'm talking to myself again." Just then, the door opened and the Doctor walked in.

"You moved," he accused.

"Bugger!" Mia muttered before grinning. "My head feels better."

"Thats good, I got a head," the Doctor replied, throwing it at her. A few seconds later, Rose came running in. Mia turned to face the Doctor, raising one of her eyebrows. He smiled sheepishly and took the head back. Rose's eyes widened dramatically and she ran back out.

"Does everyone do that?" Mia asked conversationally.

"Nearly everyone," the Doctor replied.

"It's gonna follow us!" Rose shouted, running back in.

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried," the Doctor told her. "Now shut up a minute." Rose looked around in shock as he wired the head to the TARDIS. Mia walked over to her and put her arm around her shoulder.

"You see, the arm is too simple, but the head's perfect," the Doctor continued.

"Hang on, when did you do the arm?" Mia interrupted.

"While you were unconsciousness," he answered her before continuing his original thought. "I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source." He finally turned his attention to the shell-shocked Rose.

"Where do you want to start?" he asked her.

"Um, the inside's bigger than the outside?" Rose replied.

"That's a good place to start," Mia smiled, squeezing Rose's shoulder.

"Yes," the Doctor said, ignoring Mia.

"It's alien," Rose pointed out.

"Totally," Mia answered before the Doctor could. She grinned at him, ignoring his glare.

"Are you two alien?" Rose asked.

"Yes, we both are," he replied. At Rose's stare he asked, "Is that alright?"

"Yeah," Rose quickly answered.

"It's called the TARDIS, this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S, and it stands for, Mia?" the Doctor said.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space," Mia recited from memory. Rose sobbed and Mia enveloped her in a comforting hug.

"Thats okay," the Doctor said. "Culture shock. Happens to the best of us."

"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?" Rose asked miserably.

"Oh," the Doctor said thoughtfully. "Didn't think of that." Mia rolled her eyes.

"You can be so oblivious," she told him. "And I don't need to be in your mind to see that." Just at the Doctor was about to retaliate, Rose interrupted.

"He's my boyfriend," she nearly shrieked at him. "You pulled off his head- they copied him and you didn't even think?" She glanced behind him. "And now you're just going to let him melt?"

"Melt?" the Doctor and Mia repeated in unison. Mia looked behind the Doctor.

"Bugger!" she cursed. The Doctor quickly turned around just in time to see the head go bye bye.

"Oh, no no no no no NO!" he shouted, frantically running around the consol.

"What're you doing?" Rose demanded.

"Reviving the signal, it's fading!" he explained frantically. "Wait I've got it..." He looked at the screen. "No No No No No No NO!"

"C'mon," Mia whispered to Rose, pulling her over to the side. "Hold on tight." The TARDIS shook as the Doctor chased the signal.

"Almost there! Almost there! Here we go!" He ran out of the door as soon as they landed. Mia shook her head and ran out as well. She heard Rose shout,

"You can't go out there, it's not safe!"

A second later, she ran out of the doors as well. The Doctor stood over by the wall.

"I lost the signal, I got so close," he said, frustrated. Mia walked over and placed a comforting hand on his arm. Rose looked around, she was confused again.

"We've moved!" she exclaimed wondrously. "Does it fly?"

"Disappears there, reappears here, you wouldn't understand," he said grumpily.

"Be nice," Mia scolded him, hitting his arm.

"But if we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose," Rose said.

"It would have melted with the head," Mia told her. "Or, at least, I think thats what happened."

"She's right and are you going to witter on all night?" the Doctor snapped.

"Didn't I just tell you to be nice?" Mia muttered.

"I'll have to tell his mother," Rose sighed. The alien pair looked at her questioningly.

"Mickey! I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again!" Rose snapped. The Doctor rolled his eyes and Mia elbowed him.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she said to Rose.

"You were right, you ARE alien," Rose sneered. She went to walk away.

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey," he started.

"Yeah, he's not a kid," Rose interrupted.

"It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, alright?" he continued.

"Alright!" Rose shouted.

"Yes! It is!" the Doctor shot back.

"Well, this is awkward," Mia smirked, leaning against the wall. She closed her eyes and gently lowered her shield, but a nudge from the Doctor made her raise it again. She glared at him.

"If you are alien, then how comes you sound like you're from the North?" she asked, trying to make peace.

"Lots of planets have a North," the Doctor protested indignantly, folding his arms.

"Lots of planets have a North," Mia mocked quietly, making Rose smile

"What's a police public call box?" Rose asked him, once again attempting to make peace.

"It's a telephone box from the 1950's," he explained to her, patting the TARDIS fondly.

"Get a room," Mia mumbled.

"It's a disguise," he continued, ignoring Mia. Rose smiled and shook her head.

"Okay. And this living plastic, what's it got against us?" she asked.

"Nothing, it loves you," the Doctor smiled. "You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air... perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein planets rotted, so Earth... dinner!"

"Always knew burning fossil fuels would kill the planet," Mia muttered.

"Any way of stopping it?" Rose asked. The Doctor grinned and produced a vial of blue liquid from his pocket.

"Anti-plastic!"

"Anti-plastic," Rose repeated.

"Anti-plastic! But first I've got to find it," he said. "How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

"Okay, one- London isn't small. And two, hide what?" Mia asked, deciding to say something useful.

"The transmitter," the Doctor replied, ignoring the first point. "The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"What's it look like?" Rose asked.

"Like a transmitter," he replied. "Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London." He paced around, looking agitated. "A huge circular metal structure, like a dish." He stood still and faced the girls. Behind him loomed the London Eye. "Like a wheel. Close to where we're standing. Must be COMPLETELY invisible. Rose saw the Eye behind him and nudged Mia, who looked. She grinned and shook her head.

"What?" the Doctor asked, confused. The girls exchanged looks and nodded to the Eye. He turned around, then looked back at them, not making the connection.

"What?" he asked again. The girls continued looking at the eye. The Doctor turned around again but still failed to make a connection.

"What is it?" What?"

"God give me strength," Mia moaned. Rose continued staring the Eye. He turned again and finally it clicked.

"Oh, fantastic!" he grinned and ran off.

"You need your eyes testing," Mia grumbled as she and Rose followed him. They ran across London Bridge towards the Eye, Rose and the Doctor holding hands. The trio came a to halt in front of the Eye.

"Think of it. Plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables..." the Doctor said.

"The breast implants," Rose continued. Mia shuddered at the mental image.

"Still, we've found the transmitter," the Doctor said positively. "The Consciousness should be somewhere underneath." Rose ran off and Mia saw her grin.

"What about down here?" Rose asked the Doctor. The Doctor and Mia joined her and looked down to see a manhole cover.

"Looks good to me," the Doctor grinned.

"Not to me," Mia said, drawing stares from her companions. "All the evil bad guys always hide down below and the idiots who go down there always end up getting killed."

"This isn't a move Mia," the Doctor admonished. He pulled Mia along as he and Rose ran down to the manhole. The lid came off and smoke came out, along with some eerie red light.

"If I die, I'll kill you," Mia scowled at the Doctor. He grinned at her and climbed down the ladder. Rose motioned for her to go next. Mia sighed and climbed down. Rose followed.

The Doctor opened the door and they walked through. After walking down some stairs, the Doctor pointed to a vat full of a huge, orange, wobbling mass in the middle of the room.

"The Nestene Consciousness, that's it, inside the vat," the Doctor declared. "A living, plastic creature."

"Looks like jelly," Mia remarked casually, once again drawing stairs from her companions.

"Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go," Rose eventually said.

"He won't kill it," Mia answered instead. "It's got to have a chance to do the right thing."

They went down some more steps. The Doctor stopped and leant over the railings.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract. According to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation," he called down. The Consciousness wobbled around a bit. Mia opened her mind so that she was able to understand what was going on.

"Thank you," the Doctor said. "That I might have permission to approach." Suddenly Rose ran forward, causing the Doctor to roll his eyes.

"Oh my God! Mickey! It's okay! It's alright!" she heard Rose calling. Mia kneeled down next to a young black man.

"I guess that's Mickey," Mia remarked as she and the Doctor followed her down. She heard them talking before Rose said to the alien pair,

"Doctor, Mia, they kept him alive!"

"Yeah, that was always a possibility," the Doctor replied as he passed them. "Keep him alive to maintain the copy."

"You knew that and you never said?" Rose demanded angrily.

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" the Doctor said. He and Mia then walked down the stairs, getting closer to the Consciousness. They stood on the ledge immediately in front of the vat. Mia stood slightly behind the Doctor.

"Be careful," she whispered to him. He reached back and squeezed her hand, assuring her.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness?" the Doctor asked. "Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped, shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" Mia snickered as the Consciousness wobbled around in an angry manner.

"Oh don't give me that, it's an invasion! Plain and simple! Don't talk about constitutional rights!" the Doctor exclaimed. The Consciousness reared what appeared to be a head angrily.

"I-am-talking!" the Doctor shouted, angry himself. "This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf- please, just go." Three Autons approached from behind.

"Doctor! Mia!" Rose shouted. Before the pair could turn, the Autons grabbed hold of them- two grabbed the Doctor while the other grabbed Mia. One of them took the anti-plastic from the Doctor's jacket.

"That was just insurance! I wasn't going to USE it," the Doctor protested frantically. The Consciousness wobbled angrily and the Doctor glanced at Mia. "S he isn't trained, she isn't a threat to you! We were not attacking you. We're here to help. We're not your enemy. I swear, we're not... what do you mean?"

The Doctor and Mia turned to see the TARDIS being revealed.

"Oh, oh no- honestly, no! Yes, that's my ship," he said and the plastic roared. "That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war- it wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!"

"What's it doing?" Rose shouted down.

"It's the TARDIS! The Nestene has identified its superior technology- it's terrified! It's going to the final base. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it! Now!" the Doctor shouted back. He looked at Mia. "I'm sorry. I should never have brought you here."

Mia smiled weakly. "At least I got to have an amazing experience before I died."

Suddenly, the Consciousness sent up electricity, it went through the ceiling and connected to the London Eye.

"It's the activation signal!" the Doctor shouted.

"Its transmitting!" Mia whispered, horrified.

She heard Rose say, "The end of the world."

"Get out, Rose! Just get out!" the Doctor shouted to Rose.

"Run!" Mia screamed at her. Part of the ceiling fell in. Mia turned and looked at the Consciousness, feeling her hair stick to her back. She faintly heard Rose trying to get into the TARDIS. The Doctor tried to get the anti-plastic, but the Autons grip was too strong. As Rose stood up, Mia turned to look at her. Rose ran over to a chain, picking up an axe. Mia grinned with relieve.

When the chain was free, Rose swung over. She knocked over the Auton holding the Doctor before swinging back and knocking over the one holding the anti-plastic. When he was free, the Doctor freed Mia, pushing the Auton in the Consciousness with the others.

"That's my Psyke," he scowled, before catching Rose on her rebound. Mia ran over to them as he said, "Now we're in trouble." He grinned. The trio ran to teh TARDIS as the Consciousness began to explode. When they reached the TARDIS, the Doctor unlocked it and they all ran in. Mia immediately walked to the jump seat and collapsed on it.

When the landed, Mickey immediately ran out, Rose following slowly. Mia shook her head and smiled. Slowly, the pair made their way to the door. The Doctor leaned against and Mia leaned against him.

"Nestene Consciousness? Easy?" he boasted, clicking his fingers.

"You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for m," Rose teased them.

"Thanks Rose," Mia grinned.

"Yes, thank you. Right then! We'll be off! Unless, uh, I don't know... you could come with us," the Doctor said. Rose looked at them. "This box isn't just a London hopper, you know, it goes anywhere in the universe free of charge."

"Don't! He's an alien! She's an alien! They're both things!" Mickey exclaimed, pointing at them.

"He's NOT invited," the Doctor added.

"Even though he's being rude, I have to agree there," Mia said, bristling at the 'thing' comment.

"What do you think? You could stay here and fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh, anywhere," the Doctor said.

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," the Doctor replied, nodding.

"Great!" Mia cheered weakly. Mickey wrapped his arm around Rose's leg.

"Yeah, I can't, I've um, gotta go and find my mum and m, someone's gotta look after this stupid lump," Rose said, chuckling and patting Mickey on the back. "So." Mia looked down disappointed. She liked Rose, it was nice being able to talk to someone.

"Okay. See you around," the Doctor said to Rose. Mia could feel his disappointment. The Doctor closed the door, not taking his eyes off Rose. With a sigh, he walked over to the consol and started the engine.

"I liked her," Mia sighed.

"Me too," the Doctor agreed.

"Wait!" Mia said, a thought occurring to her. "You didn't tell her that it travelled in time." The Doctor grinned and changed the coordinates. When the TARDIS landed he stuck his head out.

"By the way- did I mention, it also travels in time?"

He moved back, leaving the door ajar. A few minutes later, Rose ran in.

**A/N: Hey giys, hope you liked the chapter. Due to my GCSEs updates may be quite irregular but I will try and upate as much as possible. I would love to have 5 reviews before the next chapter is posted. Please review!**

**Jenni**


	3. The End Of The World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, I only own Mia.**

"Right then, Rose Tyler- you tell me, where do you want to go?" the Doctor asked. "Backwards or forwards in time. What's it going to be?"

"Hey! Why are you letting her chose?" Mia whined. The Doctor rolled his eyes and turned to face her.

"You can chose next time, okay?" he said.

"Fine," Mia pouted.

"Forwards," Rose said, interrupting the disagreement. The Doctor grinned and pressed some buttons.

"How far?" he asked.

"One hundred years," Rose replied, picking a random number. The Doctor pulled a lever and turned a knob. The engines lurched but stopped after a few seconds.

"There you go, step outside those doors, it's the twenty-second century," he said smugly.

"You're kidding," Rose said.

"Twenty-second century, that's so lame," Mia complained.

"She's right, do you want to go further?" the Doctor asked.

"Fine by me!" Rose grinned as Mia cheered. The engines started again, a few minutes later, they stopped.

"Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the New Roman Empire," the Doctor said, once again, smug.

"You think you're so impressive," Rose teased him.

"I AM so impressive!" the Doctor exclaimed, pretending to be offended. Mia snorted with laughter.

"You wish!" Rose and Mia shot back, grinning at each other.

"Right then, you two asked for it. I know exactly where to go," he smirked, revving up the engine. He pumped one of the levers furiously. "Hold on!"

Everyone had to hold on as the TARDIS hurtled through the time vortex. With a pinging noise, the TARDIS stopped.

"Where are we?" Rose asked. The Doctor gestured to the doors, grinning. The girls smiled excitedly.

"What's out there?" Mia asked. The Doctor gestured again and Rose ran out. Mia and the Doctor followed.

They walked out and found themselves in a wooden room. The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver and opened the shutters of a huge window. Mia grinned and ran down the stairs. She looked down on the planet Earth.

"Wow!" she whispered, wonder obvious in her voice. The Doctor and Rose walked up beside her.

"You lot. You spend all your time thinking about dying. Like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids," the Doctor said to Rose. "But you never take time to imagine the impossible. Maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/26."

"Five billion years in the future," Mia grinned.

"This is the day, hold on," he looked at his watch. "This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world." The Doctor turned and walked out of the room. The girls took one last look at the Earth and followed him.

"so, when it says 'guests' does that mean people?" Rose asked as they caught up.

"Depends what you mean by people," the Doctor replied.

"I mean people," Rose said. "What do you mean?"

"Aliens," the Doctor said.

"If they try to kill us, I will hurt you," Mia threatened, poking him in the chest. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"What are they doing on board this spaceship?" Rose asked, moving so that she was in between them. "What's it all for?" The Doctor opened the door infront of them with his sonic screwdriver.

"It's not really a spaceship," he corrected. "More like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn."

"What for?" Mia asked.

"Fun," was the reply.

"Fun!" Mia shrieked furiously as they entered a large observation gallery.

"Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich," the Doctor said.

"Figures," Mia muttered to Rose.

"But hold on, they did this once on 'Newsround Extra'-" Rose said.

"Ooh, aren't you the educated girl?" Mia interrupted. Rose grinned and pushed her before continuing,

"The sun expanding- that takes hundreds of years."

"Millions," the Doctor corrected. "But the planet's the property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there?" He pointed out of the giant window at some tiny little satellites orbiting the Eart.

"They're gravity satellites," Mia said, "They're holding back the sun." At the Doctor's look she said, "I saw it in your mind and I just couldn't resist." He sighed and swatted her.

"The planet looks the same as ever," Rose pointed out.

"Yeah, I thought the continents shifted and things," Mia added. "And stop blocking me."

"Youre not going to take all the glory, Mia," the Doctor replied. "And they did. Then the trust shifted them back again."

"Sentimentalists," Mia grinned. "That's a classic Earth.

"But now the money's run out, nature takes over," the Doctor finished.

"As Ian Malcolm in Jurassic Park said- Life will find a way," Mia added.

"How long has it got?" Rose asked. The Doctor checked his watch.

"About half an hour," he told her. "And the planet gets roasted."

"Is that why we're here?" Rose asked. "I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?"

"I'm not saving it," the Doctor replied. "Time's up."

"but what about the people?" Mia frowned.

"It's empty!" he said. "They're all gone. All left."

The girls looked back out of the window, realization dawning on their faces.

"Just me then," Rose whispered. Mia put her arm around her shoulders.

"Who the hell are you?" someone shouted from behind them. The trio spun around and were confronted by a blue man.

"Oh! That's nice, thanks," the Doctor replied sarcastically.

"But how did you get in?" the blue man spluttered. "This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked! They're on their way any second now!"

"That's me, I'm a guest, look!" the Doctor said. "I've got an invitation!" He took out a small leather wallet and showed it to the blue man. "Look, there you see? It's fine, see? The Doctor plus two. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler and Mia Sanderson. There're my plus two. That all right?"

"Well, obviously," the blue man awkwardly. The Doctor grinned and Mia smirked. "Apologies, et cetera. If you're on-board, we'd better start. Enjoy."

The Doctor nodded and Mia smiled. The blue man walked off. The Doctor showed the girls the card he showed the blue man.

"But that's blank," Mia breathed,

"The paper's slightly psychic," he explained. "Shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time."

"He's blue," Rose stated.

"Yeah," the Doctor replied.

"Okay," Rose said.

"He's the steward, right?" Mia asked the Doctor. He nodded. The blue steward was speaking through a microphone at the other end of the room.

"We have in attendance, the Doctor, Rose Tyler and Mia Sanderson," he said. "Than k you! All staff to their positions." He clapped his hands and a group of small blue people started scurrying around.

"Hurry now!" he ordered. "Thank you, as quick as we can! Come along, come along!" Mia watched them with fascination. The Doctor grinned at the expression on her face.

"And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest, representing the forest of Cheem, we have Trees. Namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa," the steward called. The tree people walked through the door.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you can keep the room circulation, thank you," the steward said. "Next, from, the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, the Moxx of Balhoon." The Doctor smiled happily as Rose looked bewildered and Mia with fascination.

"And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have Adherents of the Repeated Meme," the steward introduced. The Doctor chuckled at the look on Rose's face. Mia looked over and grinned.

"The inventors of hyposlip travel systems, the brothers Hop Pylee,. Thank you!" the steward continued. More aliens entered. "Cal 'Spark Plug'." Enter more aliens. "Mr and Mrs Pakoo." More entered. "The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light."

Jabe approached the Doctor as the girls moved behind him. Either side of her, the other tree people are holding trays with little plant shoots on them.

"The Gift of Peace," Jabe smiled, handing the Doctor a cutting. "I bring you a cutting of mu Grandfather."

"Thank you!" the Doctor grinned, giving the cutting to Rose. "Yes, gifts, erm." He patted down his jacket, trying to find something but failed. Mia stifled a giggle and the Doctor got a brainwave.

"I give you in return, air from my lungs," he smiled, gently blowing on Jabe's face. She briefly closed her eyes, smiling softly.

"How...intimate," she said.

"There's more where that came from," he said flirtatiously.

"I bet there is," Jabe flirted back. Rose had a look of disbelief on her face, whereas Mia had closed her eyes, shaking her head.

'_Oh, you can't be serious,'_ she thought to herself. She opened her mind and projected her thoughts.

'_Oi!'_ she yelled in the Doctor's mind. He flinched and turned to glare at her. Mia smiled up at him innocently. Jabe smiled at the pair and walked away. She was soon replaced by the Moxx of Balhoon. Mia looked around and saw a big head in a huge jar. She tilted her head in confusion.

"The Moxx of Balhoon," the Doctor greeted, causing Mia to focus on the conversation.

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you te gifts of bodily saliva," he squeaked in a high voice. He then spat directly into Rose's left eye.

"Thank you very much," the Doctor said, laughing at Rose. Mia joined in as Rose wiped the spit out of her eye. After looking at the laughing pair, she elbowed Mia in an attempt to shut her up. The Adherents of the Repeated Meme approached.

"Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme," the Doctor greeted. "I bring you air from my lungs." He breathed heavily on them.

"A gift of peace in all good faith," was the response. It held out a large silver egg. The Doctor took it and threw it in the air. Mia grinned and snatched it before he could catch it.

"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and Gentlemen, and trees and Multiforms. Consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth The Last Human," the steward announced. The Doctor looked at Rose to see her reaction. Mia crept over to him and leaned against him. The doors slid open. In came a vertical trampoline made of human skin. It had eyes and a mouth that was covered in lipstick. For the first time in ages, Mia was speechless.

"The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen."

"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know, it's completely shocking, isn't it?" Cassandra said. "I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference! Look ow thin I am." The Doctor silently laughed as the girls gaped.

"Thin and dainty! I don't look a day over two thousand," Cassandra continued. "Moisturize me, moisturize me." One of the two men in white body suits held up a canister and sprayed some liquid onto her.

"Truly, I am the Last Human," Cassandra declared. Mia watched as Rose crept forward for a better look.

"My father was a Texan. My mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in the soil," Cassandra rambled. Rose walked all the way around Cassandra. She looked completely shocked."I have come to honour them and..." she sniffed, "say goodbye. Oh, no tears." One of the men wiped her eyes for her. "No tears. I'm sorry. But behold! I bring gifts. From the Earth itself- the last remaining ostrich egg." One of the staff walked in and placed the egg on a stand.

"Legend says it had a wingspan of 50 feet and blew fire from its nostrils," Cassandra continued. Rose and Mia looked confused. "Or was that my third husband?" The girls rolled their eyes as the Doctor laughed.

'_Does she ever shut up?'_ Mia asked. The Doctor chuckled and squeezed her shoulder.

"Who knows! Oh don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines!" Cassandra laughed and mumbled to herself. A large jukebox was wheeled into the room. "And here, another rarity. According to the archives, this was called an iPod. it stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers."

"But that's not an iPod, it's a jukebox," Mia whispered in confusion.

"Play on!" Cassandra announced. A button was pressed and a record fell into place. The song Tainted Love by Soft Cell blared though the speakers. The Doctor bobbed his head appreciatively.

"Refreshments will now be served," the steward announced. "Earth Death in 30 minutes. Rose looked around, lost and overwhelmed. Mia walked over to her and they ran out of the room. There were too many aliens, even for Mia.

The girls stopped in another part of the ship and looked out of the window there. One of the staff walked into the corridor, making Rose jump. Mia smiled at her slightly before turning to look back out of the window.

"Sorry, are we allowed to be in here?" Rose asked nervously. The employee looked around uneasily.

"You have to give us permission to talk," the blue person said. It was a female. She looked at Rose expectantly. Rose looked unsure, so Mia elbowed her.

"Uh, you, have permission?" Rose said questionly.

"From both of us," Mia added, still looking out the window.

"Thank you!" the blue woman smiled. "And, no. You're not in the way. Guests are allowed anywhere."

"Kay," Rose replied. The employee walked over to a panel in the wall and entered a code. Rose watched her as Mia watched the sun.

"What's your name?" Rose asked.

"Raffalo," was the reply.

"Raffalo?" Rose repeated.

"Yes, Miss," Raffalo smiled. Mia tuned out the rest of the conversation. She thought abot the Earth. It was all she ever knew and she was about to watch it burn. She was startled out of ehr thoughts when Rose grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

"Thank you, Miss" Raffalo called after them. "And-" Rose turned to face her and Mia watched Rose. "Thank you for the permission. Not many people are that considerate." Rose smiled at her.

"Kay. See you later."

Rose resumed pulling Mia down the corridor. They entered the viewing gallery they first arrived in. Rose sighed and sat down. Mia walked over to the window and stared out of it. An announcement sounded overhead.

"Oh, thanks," Rose said sarcastically from where she had sat down. Mia smirked and sat down in front of the window.

"Hello! My name's Rose. That's a soft of plant. We might be related," Rose said. Mia frowned and turned to look around. Rose hurriedly put down the plant. "I'm talking to a twig." Mia smiled adn turned back round again.

"Having fun?" Mia asked.

"How are you not freaking out?" Rose asked curiously.

"What makes you think I'm not freaking out?" Mia replied incredulously. "Give me a while and it will all come rushing out I'll be a sobbing wreck."

"Rose? Mia? Are you in there?" the Doctor called through the door.

"Wondered how long it would take," Mia sighed as she got up and walked over to Rose. She sat down as the Doctor walked in.

"Aye aye!" he greeted, sitting down on the opposite side of the stairs.

"What do you think, then?" he asked.

"Great! Yeah, fine," Rose replied. "Once you get past the slightly psychic paper." The Doctor laughed and there was silence.

"They're just, so alien," Rose suddenly said. The Doctor and Mia looked at her questioningly.

"The aliens. Are so alien. You look at em, and they're alien," she elaborated.

"Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South," the Doctor joked. Mia groaned and laid down.

Rose stared at hi. "Where are you from?"

"All over the place," the replied vaguely.

"They all speak English," Rose pointed out.

"Yeah, they do," Mia agreed from where she was laying down.

"No- you just hear English," the Doctor corrected them. "It's a gift of the TARDIS. Telepathic field, gets inside your brain- translates."

"It's inside my brain?" Rose asked.

"Well, in a good way," the Doctor answered.

"Why didn't I notice?" Mia questioned.

"You did," the Doctor told her. "But your bond with the TARDIS got you to ignore it." At her confused look he said, "I'll explain it properly later."

"Your machine gets inside my head. it gets inside and it changes my mind a, and you didn't even ask?" Rose stated coldly.

"I didn't think about it like that," the Doctor frowned.

"No! You were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South!" Rose shouted. Mia closed her eyes and smirked."Who are you then, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you? And what about Mia?"

The Doctor looked away from her, "I'm just the Doctor."

"From what planet?" Rose persisted.

"Well, it's not as if you'll know where it s!" he exclaimed, trying to put her off.

"Where are you from?" Rose exclaimed loudly.

"What does it matter?" he asked.

"Guys," Mia said cautiously, sitting up she was ignored.

"Tell me who you are!" Rose shouted.

"This is who I am, right here, right now, alright? All that counts is here and now, and this is me!" the Doctor shouted, losing control of his anger.

"Yeah, and I'm here too because you bought me here, so just tel me!" Rose shouted back. The Doctor stood up and walked down the stairs. Mia sighed and followed, putting her hand on his arm.

"Earth Death in 20 minutes. Earth Death in 20 minutes."

Once the announcement ended, silence fell. Rose got up and walked down the stairs as well.

"Alright, as my mate Shareen says, don't argue with the designated driver," Rose said. The Doctor and Mia smiled. Rose got out her mobile.

"Can't exactly call for a taxi, there's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit!" Rose sighed, making Mia giggle. The Doctor smiled down at her before saying,

"Tell you what," he took the phone from her. "With a bit of jiggery pokery..." he took the back of the phone off and removed the battery.

"Is that a technical term, 'jiggery pokery'?" Rose asked teasingly.

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery, what about you?" the Doctor replied jokingly.

"Nah, failed hullabaloo," Rose grinned.

"Oooh,," the Doctor grinned back. He put a new battery n the phone and gave it back to Rose. "There you go." Rose took it and looked at him uncertainly. He nodded encouragingly. She fiddled with it for a minute and pressed the dial button.

"Mum?" Rose asked as he they answered. Mia grinned and moved so that she was leaning against the Doctor.

"I would ask for you to do that to my phone, but I don't have one," Mia sighed.

"I'll get you one," the Doctor told her, making her grin.

"What day is it?" Rose asked. There was a pause. "Yeah, um, I was just calling cause I might be late home." Rose grinned. "No! I'm fine! Top of the world!" Mia and the Doctor laughed. Rose lowered the phone, looking completely stunned.

"Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill."

"That was 5 billion years ago," Rose breathed. "So, she's dead now. Five billion years later, my mum's dead."

"Bundle of laughs, you are." He deadpanned. Just as Mia was about to comment, the ship shuddered.

"That's not supposed to happen," the Doctor stated, happiness and curiousity evident in his voice.

The trio entered the main room.

"That wasn't a gravity pocket," the Doctor was saying. "I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that." He started fiddling with the control panel near the door. Jabe walked up to them. Mia saw her and nudged him.

"What do you think, Jabe?" he asked. "Listen to the engines- they pitched up about 20 hertz, is that dodgy or what?"

"It's the sound of metal, it doesn't make any sense to me," Jabe replied.

"Where's the engine room?" the Doctor asked her.

"I don't know ,but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest's suite, I could show you. And," Jabe gestured to Rose and Mia. "Your wife and daughter."

"She's not my wife," the Doctor protested immediately, but Mia noticed that he didn't say anything about the daughter comment.

"Partner?" Jabe corrected herself.

"No," the Doctor replied.

"Concubine?" Jabe tried again, shock creeping into her voice.

"Nope."

"Prostitute?" Jabe asked again after studying Rose for a minute. Mia giggled at the insulted look on Rose's face.

"Whatever I am, it must be invisible, do you mind?" Rose cut it. "Tell you what, you two go and pollinate, I'm going to catch up with the family. Quick word with Michael Jackson." Rose walked towards Cassandra, Mia watched her with amusement.

"Don't start a fight," the Doctor warned Rose. "That means you too, Mia." He offered his arm to Jabe. "I'm all yours." The Doctor and Jabe turned to leave.

"And I want you back home by midnight!" Rose called jokingly from where she was watching. The Doctor grinned back at her.

"Earth Death in 15 minutes. Earth Death in 15 minutes."

As Rose continued walking to Cassandra, Mia decided to talk to one of the other aliens that were floating about the floor. The first one she came across was the Face of Boe.

"Hello," she greeted him.

'_Hello again, Mia Sanderson,'_ the Face of Boe answered. Mia's eyes widened.

'_How do you know me?'_ she asked, bending down. The giant face chuckled.

'_You don't know me, yet,'_ he replied. _'But you will soon.'_

'_I don't understand,' _Mia whined.

'_You will soon, tiny terror, you will soon.' _With that said, he rolled away. Mai watched him leave and shook her head.

'_I hate time travel,'_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm. Mia quickly turned. It was Rose. Mia sighed with relief and relaxed.

"Hey Rose," she smiled. Roe, however, frowned.

"C'mon Mia," she said, pulling Mia out of the room.

"What's up, Rose?" Mia asked gently as they walked.

"Nothing," Rose quicly replied.

"Cassandra?" Mia guessed smirking. Rose nodded and Mia put an arm around her shoulder.

"Just ignore it, hon," she cooed. "She's nothing but a trampoline with an ego."

They walked down a corridor and the Adherents of the Repeated Meme walked into view. The girls smiled at them. Suddenly, the once at the front hit Rose, knocking her out. Mia tried to fight them, but one knocked her into the wall and she too, faded from consciousness.

Mia woke up to someone shaking her.

"Mia! Wake up!" Rose shouted. Mia groaned and opened her eyes.

"Sunfilter descending."

Mia shot up in alarm. Rose pulled her to her feet and they ran to the door. They banged on it.

"Let us out!" Rose screamed.

"For God's sake, let us out!" Mia screeched. Then, they heard a most welcome voice.

"Anoyne in there?" the Doctor called through the door.

"Let us out!"Rose and Mia shouted frantically.

"Oh, well, it would be you two," he said sarcastically

"Doctor, open the freakin' door!" Mia yelled.

"Hold on!" the Doctor called back. "Give me two ticks!"

"We don't have two ticks!" Mia protested, looking around the smoky room.

"Sunfilter descending. Sunfilter descending."

"Shut it!" Mia screamed. "You're not helping!"

"Sunfilter rising. Sunfilter rising."

The girls sighed with relief and hugged each other.

"Sunfilter rising... Sunfilter descending."

"This is just what we need," the Doctor cursed. "The computer's getting clever."

"Will you stop mucking about!" Rose screeched.

"I'm not mucking about, it's fighting back!" the Doctor protested.

"Open the blood door!" Mia shouted.

"Hang on~!" the Doctor warned. Rose grabbed Mia and they ran down the stairs. They threw themselves down on the floor.

"The lock's melted!" Rose shouted.

"Sunfilter descending. Sunfilter descending."

"Nice knowing you, Rose," Mia whispered. They linked hands and closed their eyes.

"Sunfilter rising. Sunfilter rising."

Mia sighed with relief and got up. She pulled Rose up and they walked to the door.

"The thing's jammed. I can't open the doors," the Doctor called through the door. "Stay there! Don't move!"

'_And be careful,' _he finished in Mia's mind.

'_You too,' _she replied. The girls heard him run off.

"Where're are we gonna go? Ipswich?" Rose commented sarcastically, but Mia could hear the terror in her voice. She put an arm around her.

"He'll get us out of here," Mia assured her. They slid down and sat against the door.

"So, you could you really read my mind?" Rose asked conversationally. Mia smirked at her attempt o take their minds off their situation.

"It would take a lot out of me, but yeah, I could," Mia replied. "Although, if we bonded, it would be a helluva lot easier as I could use your natural psychic energy as power."

"Bonded? Psychic energy?" Rose questioned.

"Bonding is where two minds are linked. I'm bonded with the Doctor and the TARDIS," Mia explained. "Psychic energy is the energy that Psyke live off of. Without it, we wouldn't be able to anything."

"Are you bonded with me?" Rose asked worriedly.

Mia smiled. "No. I'm not. I would wait for you to ask me to bond with you. The Doctor and the TARDIS started the bonding process." She frowned. "Come to think of it, I don't even know how to start a bond."

"You wanna try?" Rose grinned. Mia grinned back and moved in front of Rose. She gently placed her fingers on her temple.

"Right, um, let just think of a bond and see what happens," Mia whispered. After closing her eyes, Mia opened her mind. Almost immediately, she felt Rose's mind. With a bit of effort, she was inside. Mia thought about a bond, she thought about how it felt. After a few seconds, a bond started to form. Moments later, they were bonded. Mia slumped back tiredly, exiting Rose's mind.

"Note to self, thinking of how a bond fells will cause a bond to form," she whispered.

"Is that it?" Rose asked, sounding disappointed. "Are we bonded now?"

'_Yeah, that's it. Were you expecting bright lights or something?" _Mia replied sarcastically in here mind. Rose gasped and Mia grinned. A thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Aw, man, the Doctor's gonna kill me," Mia groaned.

"We could just not tell him," Rose smirked.

"Sounds great!" Mia grinned.

"Shields Malfunctioning. Shields malfunctioning."

The girls looked at each other in horror. They looked at the window as it started to crack.

"Oh God!" Mia breathed.

"Shields malfunctioning. Shields malfunctioning."

Rays of sun blasted through the cracks. Holes were burned in the wall on either side of the girls. They screamed.

"Heat levels- rising. Heat levels- rising."

Mia latched into Rose.

"Rose, I'm scared," the 16 year old whispered. Rose hugged her back as the walls burned.

"Earth Death in 5...4...3...2...1."

Rose closed her eyes and the girls clung to each other. At the last minute,

"Shields online."

"He did it!" Mia gasped. "He saved us!"

"Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair."

"Rose, open your eyes," Mia said softly. Infront of them, the glass repaired itself. Behind them, the door slid open, causing the girls to fall backwards.

"Let's go find the Doctor," Rose said as the girls stood up. The linked arms and walked t the main room. As they walk in, Mia is bombarded with pain and misery. She slammed her shields shut. Rose heard the resounding bang in her mind and looked at her.

"I could feel their emotions," she explained, smiling weakly. Rose nodded and turned to look at the dead or wounded aliens. A few moments later, the Doctor strode in. He looked at the girls but walked to Jabe's friends. He muttered a few words and Mia felt a wave of sadness sweep over her. She closed her eyes and took deep breathes, strengthening her shields. When she opened her eyes, the Doctor was once again with them.

"You all right?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the Doctor replied. "I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one- teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two- this feed must be hidden nearby." He looked at the ostrich egg and Mia ran over to it. She smashed the egg on the side of the table and threw the teleportation feed to the Doctor.

"Thank you Mia. Idea number three- if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed," he continued. He twisted the feed as Mia walked over to his side. Cassandra appeared.

"Ah, you should have seen their little alien faces," she gloated. She then noticed her surroundings. "Oh."

"The Last Human," the Doctor sneered.

"So. You passed my little test," Cassandra stammered, obviously flustered. "Bravo. That makes you eligible to join the, er... human club."

"People have died, Cassandra," the Doctor shot back.

"You murdered them," Mia stated coldly.

"That depends on your definition of 'people'," Cassandra sneered. "And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers busy for centuries. Take me to court then, Doctor! And watch me smile, and cry, and flutter..."

"And creak?" the Doctor interrupted.

"And what?" Cassandra questioned.

"Creak!" the Doctor repeated. "You're creaking."

Cassandra's skin tightened and her eyes became bloodshot. She was getting whiter and whiter.

"What? Ah! Ah! I'm drying out!" Cassandra panicked. "Oh, sweet heavens! Moisturize me! Moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!" Red blotched started appearing on her skin.

"You raised he temperature," the Doctor stated.

"Have pity! Moisturize me!" she begged pathetically. "Oh, Doctor!" Mia turned and buried her face in the Doctor's chest, unable to watch.

"Help her," she heard Rose say.

"Everything has its time and everything dies," the Doctor said, putting his arm around Mia.

"I'm...too...young!" Cassandra shrieked, shrivelling up. She exploded. The Doctor looked on, completely cold. He walked out of the room, pulling Mia with him.

They stopped outside the window where Mia and Rose met Ruffalo.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked Mia. Mia sighed.

"Im not sure," she replied slowly. "I felt their pain and-" she sighed again. "It was horrible."

The Doctor squeezed her shoulder.

"It will get easier," he assured her. "With time your shields will get stronger and you wil be able to block it all out without effort."

Mia bit her lip. "I discovered how to form a bond today," she said hesitantly.

"Who did you form one with?" the Doctor asked calmly, smiling slightly.

"Rose," she muttered dejectedly before pulling away slightly and looking up at him. "You're not mad?"

"Nope," he smiled. "You just did what was natural." At Mia's blank look, he chuckled and continued, "That's how Psyke learn- curiosity and advice. You follow your instincts and I will let you know if that's a good idea and if you are strong enough." Mia grinned and went back to leaning against him.

"C'mon trouble, let's go find the human," the Doctor grinned, pulling Mia back the way they came. They stopped at the door and watched Rose.

'_She's sad,'_ Mia whispered to the Doctor. She ran over to Rose and enveloped her in a hug. The Doctor followed at a slower pace.

"The end of the Earth. It's gone," Rose said tearfully. "And we were too busy saving ourselves, no one saw it go." Mia squeezed her again as the Doctor looked down at them.

"All those years, and that history and no one was even looking. It's just..." She trailed off.

The Doctor held out his hand to her.

"Come with me."

Rose took his hand and Mia took the other. They walked away.

The TARDIS landed back in 2005. Rose stepped out and looked around. The Doctor and Mia stood beside her.

"Big Issue!" a man at the corner called.

"You think it'll last forever. People, and cars and concrete. But it won't. One day, it's all gone. Even the sky," the Doctor said. The trio looked up at the sky.

"My plant's gone," he said softly. Rose looked at him as Mia took his hand.

"It's dead. it burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust. Before it'/s time," he continued.

"What happened?" Rose asked softly.

"There was a war. And we lost," he replied.

"A war with who?" Rose asked. Mia thought about her won planet and her people. She would never know what they were like. She would never see them. She sighed and closed her eyes, attempting to hold back her tears. She felt the Doctor squeeze her hand and pull her forward.

"Let's go get some chips," he said. Mia smiled softly and pushed back her tears.

**A/N: Hey guys. So sorry about the lack of updates, but my GCSEs have come up. Not sure when the next one will be. Thank you soooooo much to the person who reviewed, you totally made my day! Until next time!**

**Jenni**


End file.
